New king of the gods?
by DaDemolishonman
Summary: This is my first story so no hate please Percy is in this just a new character not sure where im gonna go with this M for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Olympians wish I did though.**

**This is my first FanFiction so no hate reviews would be nice, suggestions and all that shiz nay tell me what ya think, peace.**

Chapter 1: He fell from the sky

Percy's POV:

Wow, it's been a long year, or has it been two, I'm not sure. Defeating Gaia, killing Uranos and having a kid. Now that was real strange, I mean going from being demi-god to god-god was a shock but having the most powerful demi-god child ever. But that's all over now no more shocks or surprises just me teaching Pegasus riding, sword fighting and occasionally help out a team in the war games. But now its dinner then Singing round the campfire

Unknown's POV

I took off in Britain heading for America but I'm losing altitude fast. Luckily I can see my destination Camp Half-Blood. They must be having fun because the enchanted bonfires 20 foot high I go for a nice landing but as usual I plummet!

Percy's POV

It's been a long day and I can't see how it could get any longer. We sat round the bonfire and it's a staggering 20 foot high the campers are really happy this evening, we're all singing away even the Ares cabin and then from far away I hear an odd sound to say the least….

Unknown's POV

Shittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ttttttttttttttttttttt. Nonononononononono. Dang it ow ohow

Percy's POV

As the person cursed as he fell through the sky all the campers and nature spirit's stopped singing and looked around puzzled. Before I had a chance to think what was happening, the figure has hit the bonfire with such force a 4 foot wide crated was ripped into the ground where the bonfire just was. All the campers drew weapons and I myself walked to the edge of the crater to see what or who had just hit, possibly attacked, my camp.

Unknown's POV

OW this is gonna hurt. As I crash into the ground I see the campers and Lord Perseus all draw weapons but what I see doesn't really register because at the bottom of my crater I realise I'm on fire. I cry out and leap from a sitting position right into the water

**I know right, you're like what in the….just happened well like favourite and review and I might just continue tomorrow so once again peace(and if you see spelling mistakes no hate just say)**


	2. Chapter 2 Really

**A/N I do not own the Percy Jackson franchise or anything to do with it. I know nobody reviewed it or faved it on the first chapter but a friend said I should just keep writing. Here you are Zac**

Chapter 2: Really?

**Percy's POV**

I look over into the crater which the mysterious being has created, but as I look down I am knocked of my feet and the figure leaps 20 feet in the air and lands in the water. As he climb's out of the sea I see he is wearing an aviators jacket and pilots helmet, but as he pulls the helmet off I see it's one of the minor god's that helped me control my powers.

"Lord Dynak, it's good to see you again."

**Lord Dynak's POV**

He flashed me one of his most dazzling smiles, and says

"Lord Perseus, it's good to see you again. And how many times have I told you, it's Danny or Dan or if you feel like hello oh most powerful lord."

Percy just smiled and turned to the campers

"Right, this is my old friend's and one of my many godly teachers Lord Dynak…"

"Danny"

"…..who taught me how to fly and teleport?"

I cut Perce off

"Quite basically campers my name is Lord Dynak former son of Hades', before I was shot down in the Battle of Brittan, I was in a spitfire that day as an RF Flight Sargent. But that's past news' now in the god of aviation and bad choices, my godly weapon, nothing quite as elaborate a Percy's scythe, is a katana. And I'm a minor god."

I say again smiling at the campers, but then remembering what I had to say to Percy

"Um, Perce Lord Zeus is summoning us all to Olympus that's campers from here and from camp Jupiter, satyr's, nature spirit's, major god's, minor gods and some friendly monsters. Something big is happening Perce me and lord Hermes's have been all around the world alerting all the people and god's and etc, to get moving it's the summer solstice tomorrow Perce that's when he wants us there. So I say let's have a big war game. Because for all we know it might be our last"

I said that last bit in my grave voice but a cheer went up when I said about the war game though so It was pretty good

"Well that is if Percy will let us."

**Percy's POV **

"Fine but only if myself, Danny and Athena cabin can be on a team."

An even bigger roar went up as the campers found out they'd be fighting gods.

"Just remember Danny no killing, it's been a while since you've been in a mock fight"

"Yeah, your right, but has anybody got any ambrosia, I think my legs broken"

"You're a god fix it" someone from Ares's shouted and he shouted back in the most horrifying voice.

"I'm the god of fucking bad choices and aviation dickhead I can't just fucking heal it" he breathed deeply and it looked like he was counting to ten in his head. Then when he opened his eyes they were pure black pits as if they'd just been gouged out.

"Ambrosia, please…." He said in a hoarse voice.

Someone from Apollo ran forward force fed Danny the ambrosia and started chanting in ancient Greek then both Danny and the camper collapsed suddenly. Danny went into a fit of screaming and cursing, but the camper just laid there it had obviously taken a lot of energy out of him healing Danny. Suddenly Danny sat bolt up his eyes back and his leg mended.

"why did you make do that never make me swear in blind fury if I do it myself fine but" he breathed heavily for a second "you know I'm the god of bad choices" silence "yeah well for all I know some dammed suicide bombers just killed some soldiers or summin. That's what happens every major terrorist plot strike action in the last 70 odd years probably someone pissing me off. Yes I caused the Vietnam War, yeas I caused the cold war and yes I started the Falkland's War. And yes some of the more recent stuff…" he looked down ashamed "was my fault too" he let that hang there then he put his hand on the Apollo campers head and muttered in Greek and the camper sat bolt up right

I thought I should probably say something

"So on that happy note who's ready for a war game, Chiron could you take the campers to the mess hall **(Forgot what it was called)** so they could suit up."

"Of course Percy, come on we have preparations to do" Chiron called to the campers

**Right there you have It chapter 2 almost 800 words what do you think review and favourite that really drained me so im gonna give it a day before I publish more so for now. Peace **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own Percy Jackson (wish I did.) Right here it is chapter three this is probably gonna be quite a short chapter, I know it's a crap excuse but my girlfriend dumped me little while ago and it's only just hit me how sad I am. So there you have and as always, Peace.**

The war game

**Percy's POV**

After Danny and the Apollo healer were all healed up and ready to go we took up our places in the woods and as usual Athena cabin took over. The only catch to me and Danny playing the war game was we were not allowed to make a run for the flag or capture it we had to defend or attack.

As Chiron sounded the conch horn the games began and we put our plan into play. Danny ran straight down the middle to cause a distraction while Anabeth took a group down the left flank and Malcom took a group down the right so we could start flanking them.

**Danny's POV**

As soon as I got to the middle of the map I was surrounded by the ferocious children of Ares who all wanted a piece of me. So I do what my instinct tells me. I start slashing and hacking away at the war gods children, making sure not to aim for the throat or the face.

But as soon as I started like a whirlwind and notice more and more of the blue team trying to get a piece of me as I have just wiped out their most valuable asset. But as I'm floating in the air I notice there flag is gone which means our plan is working or they were cheating. As I thought this something hits my head that is defiantly heavier than an arrow I am knocked out my rhythm. Luckily, as I feel the object hit my head, the conch horn sounds to symbolise the end of a game.

**I know it's not that good and I have my reasons for not posting this chapter. But I need you all to review and give me ideas, I know your reading it now all I need you to do is click that review button and type, I type for you so now I need you. And as always .Peace.**


End file.
